Battle of Fujimoto
The Battle of Fujimoto was an important battle during the Great Sekowian War, part of the ultra-nationalist counter-attack on Commonwealth Forces; ultra-nationalist forces assaulted the city intending to defeat defense forces there and open a path to invade the Hulstrian eastern territories. The ultra-nationalist forces, under the command of General Aoi Marc, launched an ambitious attack on Hulstrian Imperial Forces in the city of Fujimoto where Commonwealth forces had easily set up operations prior to the battle. Heavy urban combat caused high casualties for both sides but Fujimoto remained in Commonwealth hands, pushing back the defeated army of Aoi Marc further south of the region. Backround The Hulstrian Imperial Army during Operation Steel Impetus captured the city of Fujimoto fairly easy without much bloodshed during the early days of the war. It was established as a military base for the Commonwealth and forces used the city as a strategic position against the ultra-nationalists in the region. Ultra-Nationalist Begin Seige Using the mountains as cover and defense, the ultra-nationalist forces engaged in guerilla warfare to divert, and attempt to cripple defensive forces stationed around the city. While the ultra-nationalists were able to launch some successful attacks, General Aoi Marc decided to drop the guerilla tactics, and opt for a seige of the city which would then be followed by air attack with ground troops finishing off the end of operations. General Marc strategically targeted specific areas in the Hulstrian defense to break through their lines and advance into the city. Combined with a tank assault, the ultra-nationalists hoped to quickly gain entrance into the city by rolling by weak defense points, and either suffocating Commonwealth forces there to retreat or surrender. Air Assault When the tank assault failed to cut deep into the Hulstrian defensives, the Sekowo Imperial Army decided to cut power to the city by launching artillery on the city's power stations during the night, and launch another offensive. While General Marc suspected the Commonwealth would have emergency generators and back up power, he estimated that a sudden blackout would leave the Commonwealth forces in a state of confusion, and the citizens living in the city scared, leaving order in the city unmaintained. The ultra-nationalists planned to launch an air assault during the blackout and send paratroopers into the city to set up new positions to start taking back the city. In the late night hours the ultra-nationalists launched a new, coordinated attack on the city of Fujimoto. Targeting the city's central power station, Taizhou Air Port, and Camp Pierce, the Hulstrian communications center for Fujimoto, General Aoi Marc wanted to strike quickly while crippling the Commonwealth forces to allow his army's entrance into the city. The ultra-nationalists penetrated the western end of the city and overran several bulidings that included the University of Fujimoto and other residential areas which were turned into military outposts for the Commonwealth forces. Urban Combat Marc's forces in the west opened a path for his forces to begin setting up posts within the city and act as a launching pad for paratroopers to enter deeper into the city. Realizing the enemy has penetrated the city defenses, Hulstrian commanders on the ground ordered the establishment of several evacuation centers for civilians to leave the city before the fighting got too intense.